To The Beginning
by halfbloodmalfoyy
Summary: During the final battle, a dying Severus Snape hands over his memories to Harry and Hermione, asking them to do a task that in his own words is a 'bloody suicide mission'. Will Hermione have it in her to go back, back to the very beginning? Time travel Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Everything you recognize belongs to Queen JKR. If I owned it, It probably be partying with Tom Felton in the UK. This fic will not be long, maybe 3k words split into 2 chapters. If you find any errors, please let me know. I aim to improve. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

"Look at me Harry", the dying professor whimpered. It was the first time Hermione had heard him call her best friend by his given name.

"You have your mother's eyes", he said, smiling softly as he looked into the emerald green orbs one last time.

A soft sob escaped Hermione as she realised that he was now dead. Professor Snape had been a terrible and mean man since she first saw him during the Opening Feast. He was irrational, mean, vindictive and always partial towards the Slytherins. Yet watching him die cruelly at the hands of his Dark Lord had made Hermione wonder if there was more to him than what met the eye.

Severus Snape in his dying moments has given both Harry and Hermione a vial of his memoires, seeking their forgiveness and telling them that he wished he could have done something more to keep them safe. This of course came as a shock for both youngsters because he had murdered their Headmaster. After a moment of silence both the teenagers got to their feet and walked back to the castle hidden under Harry's cloak. There were bodies lying around them, some of Death Eaters and Snatchers, others of Hogwarts students. Hermione spotted a Ravenclaw student from her Ancient Runes class who was particularly gifted in that subject. Another senior from the twins year, who had come back to fight against Voldemort. This wasn't their battle, they could have decided to stay away, but they fought, for Harry, for those who died in the first Wizarding War & others who were being affected by this one.

The two friends made their way to the stone gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office and said the password "salix unite". How unusual, thought Hermione.

Once inside Harry summoned the pensive and opened the first vial. "Together? ", he asked.

"Together " Hermione nodded.

With a rough twist they were pulled into the memories of Severus Snape. What they saw there was an even bigger shock than Snape apologising. Severus Snape and Lily Evans had been friends since childhood, even before they started Hogwarts. They saw how the Marauders hung around Lily as James befriended her and she drifted apart from Severus, to him. They saw how Severus begged Dumbledore to keep Lily safe, how angry he got when he found her dead, and how he promised to protect Harry just because he was Lily's son. They saw how Severus and the Headmaster argued over the fact that Albus was tricking Harry by not telling him the entire truth about the Horcruxes, about Harry being the sixth one to be created. At this, Harry felt limp and sat on the floor while Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to his shoulder, not wanting to leave him. The scenes faded and another appeared where Severus made an oath to Narcissa Malfoy to protect her son, when in reality it was Dumbledore who himself had asked Severus to kill him, should the boy have failed. They saw a few more scenes of how Severus himself had hidden the Sword of Gryffindor in the snow for Harry to find. How he had tried to save Ron when he ran into snatchers, but that boy was always too arrogant for his own good. He died at the hands of Yaxley. Hermione let out a cry as she saw the green light hit him square in the chest. Harry got up and ran in the way, as if on impulse to save his best friend, but nothing happened. The two of them were pulled out of the memories and Harry pulled out his wand as if he wanted to kill Yaxley in that moment.

"Harry Stop, No!", she yelled at his back.

"He killed Ron, Hermione. You saw it.", snapped Harry.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't go, we have another vial..."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't think I can see it, but you, you go ahead."

"You won't run away, will you?", she asked her fingers slowly brushing against his rough cheek."

"I won't Mione, I promise."

Nodding softly, she went back to the pensive and poured in the memories. She turned back to ask Harry if he was sure he didn't want to come, but was sucked into the memory at that exact moment.

 _Severus Snape was pacing up and down the Headmaster's office when he started speaking to himself, mumbling a few words here and there. Turning to Albus Dumbledore's portrait, he asked "Are you sure it's even going to work?"_

 _Dumbledore in the portrait looked at the current Headmaster with a small sad smile, the twinkle in his blue eyes, that was often seen through his half moon spectacles had vanished. "Severus, If it is possible, only Miss Granger and Mister Potter could do it."_

 _"If it is possible Albus, if? I'm not sending either of them like this. It's a bloody fucking suicide mission." A few of the older headmasters and headmistresses in the other portraits chided Severus for such language._

 _"Trust me Severus"_

 _"Professor, I have trusted you since the day I turned a spy. I trusted you when you told me you would keep my Lily safe. I trusted you when you said the boy was better off living in a muggle neighbourhood with those horrid relatives of his, and only an old squib for protection. I trusted you when you said that hosting the bloody games after so long would be a good thing to do. I trusted you every single time and look where it has got us."_

 _"Alas, I was mistaken with my judgements."_

 _"How's it going to fix anything? I saw the Weasley boy die right in front of my eyes. They were supposed to be together, were they not?"_

 _"It seems they weren't"_

 _"Thank the fucking lords they weren't!", snapped Snape. After pacing around for a few more seconds, Severus Snape went and sat into his seat._

 _" Mister Potter, Harry..Hermione, please have a seat." The real Hermione looked around to see where they'd come from, or what would happen next._

 _"Who are you talking to?", questioned Dumbledore._

 _" I'm making a bloody memory, so that I can give it to them in case I am no longer alive, and I have to tell them of your stupid half-minded suicide mission" he turned to the empty seats in front of him, presuming that would be where the two would sit. "What I am about to tell you is entirely his plan, not mine", he said pointing towards the portrait of the professor. "In my personal chambers, behind a portrait of my mother is a safe which can be opened by saying "Reggato". In it is a white wooden box with li -flowers engraved on it. I want you to take what is inside and do what must be needed. I am really sorry if in due course of this, Miss Granger something terrible happens to you. I wish you two the best of luck and deeply hope the day I give you these memories doesn't come." Severus stood up from his seat and walked to look outside the window, as the scene faded and Hermione was slowly thrown back into the present._

The first thing she noticed was that Harry was gone! The screamed out to call him, hoping he had decided to take a nap while she was away. "No, no, Harry!', she frantically yelled. " Have any of you seen where he went?, she asked the portraits. They all stayed quite and then a familiar voice spoke. "Miss Granger, If you wish to save him, I suggest that you go do as Severus has asked of you. Nodding quickly she raced up the circular staircase to the Headmaster's private quarters. Following the instructions she found the wooden box with Lilies engraved on them. Opening it she was shocked to discover its contents, two small vials of potion, a map with directions marked and a time turner!

Hermione ascended down back into the office and went to the portrait of Dumbledore. "Professor, this doesn't make sense. Snape was right, It's not possible, I...I' don't think anyone has ever travelled back in time so far, I mean-"  
"Miss Granger, Lord Voldemort is a foul evil beast that has ruined the lives of many. I, James and Lily Potter, Miss Bones, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Dobby, Ron Weasley, Nymphodora Lupin, Lavender Brown, Ernie McMillian, Cormac McLaggen are just a few you know who have died because of him." Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "You had to erase your parents memories, make them forget you to keep them safe, Harry never had a chance to know his parents or Godfather." Hermione's balled up her fists so hard that she could have hurt herself. "Hermione, I know that meddling with time is a horrible thing, and it is difficult. However I must ask this of you, because I can't do so myself. In the box you will find a time- turner and a map. I want you to go back in history and kill Tom Riddle before he could even start the mayhem. The potion is a special brew by professor Snape for energy and internal strength, the other clear one as you may have guessed is Felix Felicis, probably the best batch Severus has ever brewed."

Hermione nodded taking it all in, _Why hadn't he thought of all this before? Why should she have to go kill him? Where was Harry anyways?_ It was practically impossible but Hermione knew this was the only choice she was left with. "Sir, How far back into history should I go?", she asked peering into her map.

" To the beginning of course."

"1943, When he opened the Chamber?"

"No, 1934. When he tortured the orphans in the cave."

Hermione sucked in her breath. "Sir, you want me to murder a eight year old boy who couldn't control his magic?"

"No Miss Granger, I want you to murder the future Lord Voldemort" Hermione hesitated, but slowly nodded at the portrait, signalling that she would do it.

"This is a special time turner miss Granger, one spin for each year on the outer most ring, a spin for a month on the second ring and one for a day for the innermost. It was the last week of April, 27th. Yes, the 27th. Good Luck Hermione", he said softly.

Hermione nodded at her professor, silently casting a Disillusionment charm on herself. She sipped her potions, hoping that luck would be on her side, and she could time travel back almost sixty four years. "For Harry", she whispered before slowly and carefully flipping the outermost ring sixty-four times, then the innermost, eighteen times.

* * *

A/N: WOW! Harry's a downright prat for leaving her like that! Let's hope he doesn't get killed. Do you think Hermione will Succeed? Also, If she does, whom would you like me to pair her with in the future?

Severus's wand details aren't given so I made his wand wood the same as Lily Evans.


	2. Going There

After almost an hour of being sucked through a Vortex, Hermione landed with a loud thud into an empty head office, she quickly scrambled her brain to remember who the Headmaster was almost sixty four years ago. "Dumbledore became headmaster in '56,", she recalled "before that was Dippet, he was headmaster for almost a century,"

"Who is it?", called a voice out "Who is there?".

Hermione quickly to her feet and rushed out of the office, running through the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts. It was around 8 am, and many students had assembled in the Viaduct Courtyard to head to Hogsmeade. Hermione bumped her way through them, catching a glimpse of Horace Slughorn on her way out of the castle.

Once she was completely sure that she had indeed crossed Hogwarts boundaries, Hermione opened her beaded bag and accioed the map she needed. Concentrating on the co-ordinates, she slowly lifted her wand and spun on the spot. Landing softly, Hermione immediately recognized her surroundings. "Crystal Cave", she whispered. This was the same place where Professor Dumbledore and Harry had gone to retrieve the locket of Salazar Slytherin. The ocean was calm and the cave shone brightly in the sunlight. It looked like a perfect day for a picnic for the children at Wool's Orphanage.

Entering the cave, Hermione realized that it was just a general cave, with no magical powers. _yet_ , she added mentally. Hermione waited by the entrance for a few hours, resting due to tiredness from the continuous fighting she had been doing. She had just managed to doze off when she heard children's voices. Rubbing her eyes, she saw three young children, two boys and a girl entering the cave.

"But Tom, are you sure it's safe?", asked a boy chubby little boy with curly golden brown hair.

"Absolutely Dennis", the calm and composed voice of Tom Riddle spoke. Even at the young age of eight, Tom Riddle was quite good looking, from the perfectly combed black hair, deep dark eyes and a smile so sharp, it could cut through rock.

"I think I'm going to slip", said the girl in the group, as she supported herself by holding onto the wall of the cave,

"Let me help you, m'lady", said Dennis, taking her hand.

Tom however, just wandered in "I found this cave during our trip last year. It has a collection of lovely seashells I thought you would like to see Amy. "

"Seashells?", she asked inquiringly.

"Yes, follow me", he said

Hermione knew that this was the moment she had to attack. Taking her wand out of her sleeve, she charmed the two muggle children into a deep sleep.

The light thuds of their bodies alerted Tom. "Who is there? Come out or I will hurt you"

Hermione lifted her disillusionment charm and stood in front of the young boy.

Slowly raising her wand, Hermione recalled everything that had happened to her and her friends because of who, or rather what little boy in front of her would grow up to be. The boy in turn was staring disbelievingly to the wooden stick in her hand. Gathering up her anger, she quietly whispered "Avada Kedavra", shooting a green light straight into the young boys chest. Tom Riddle fell to the ground with a light thump, his eyes popping out like a deer stuck in headlights.

Hermione didn't know whether to jump around with joy or to feel terrible about killing a child. She had killed just once before, in fact in the past few hours. Rudulphos Lestrange had been her victim, but at that time Hermione was so engrossed in the war that she didn't think twice about it. But this, this was different. This was a child, an orphan who hadn't been loved enough. A young boy who would could have been shown the right path, _if only…_ , She thought

She walked over to the other children and oblivated both their memories so that they wouldn't remember coming to the cave with Tom. Levitating them, she walked outside the cave towards the picnic spot. Hermione placed the children on the soft grass and whispered a soft 'ennervate'. As soon as the children started waking up, Hermione apparated away to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Hermione pointed her wand to the time-turner around her neck and read the spell that Professor Snape had given her, "volver ao lugar de orixe." The area around her started spinning and she felt like she was being pulled into a vortex. The travel back to 1998 was much longer than her initial travel to 1934. It was much slower as if the universe was still deciding where to drop her. Hermione desperately wished for Professor Snape's spell to work. After almost eight hours on her muggle watch, Hermione's fall became slower and eventually it stopped. She was exhausted and didn't seem to have enough energy to walk back to the castle. Hermione dragged herself through the streets of Hogsmeade, hoping that she didn't accidentally bump into a death eater, because she knew she had no energy left in her to run from them, let alone fight.

The streets of Hogsmeade were quite empty for a night in the middle of a battle. Hermione finally saw a tall, thin man, with a long grey beard walk out of an old dingy pub. "Professor", she called out. The man turned around, looked at her and then turned back on his way. "Professor Dumbledore", she called out louder, mustering all her strength. The man turned again, and looked at her suspiciously. "Prof-" Hermione felt the world around her spinning around and was slowly pulled into darkness, but not before seeing a bright shiny goat shoot out of the man's wand and sprint towards the castle.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I didn't feel upto it. You know what might help, an encouraging review or two. If you were expecting a full on duel, I'm sorry. Tom is just an 8yr old who knows he's special, he's never met anyone like himself before so he doesn't know what to do in that situation.x


End file.
